Twisted Fate
by amethystjane000
Summary: Fate has brought Kagome and Inuyasha together, they faced many problems and as they thought that they finally have their happy ending, greater things came in between them. After5 years Kagome started a new life of her own, fresh beginning and a great new life with someone she treasure and loves a lot. What if one day, she crosses path with a certain boy she tried so hard to forget?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for not updating for months. I will be revising the whole story, so please bear with me. Don't worry tho, the story will remain the same, I just want to make the story line better.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY AND ALSO TO THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED .**

**Chapter 1**

I walked into my room and slump my body on the bed, I was about to doze off when I heard my phone ring again. I checked my phone and saw the familiar number, I groaned silently. I waited for it to stop ringing; when I realized that the caller has no intention to stop, I took the nearest pillow I can reach, placed my face in it and screamed my frustration out. After the phone went off again, I removed my face in the pillow. I looked at the screen and pressed the button

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked as calmly as I could

"Where the hell are you? What am I going to say to Hojo's parents? Mrs. Higurashi asked furiously

"Tell them I ran away, because my parents are crazy" I said nonchalantly

"I am doing this for your own good. Look what happened to you after becoming a model, I should have known better than let you do whatever you want. " she said exaggerating this time.

"MOM I never regretted being a model, and can you please get over it already. I hid my career to everybody, I made my own name in this industry and became famous on my own and not because I'm the daughter of a rich business man. I became the famous Kikyo on my own; the only thing I probably regretted was going out with Naraku. Okay! You were right about him, are you happy now" I mentally slapped myself after saying that. Now she is gonna hold that against me

"I told you so; this is why they always say- Mothers knows best. This is why I wanted you to marry that Hojo guy" I grunted silently while recalling what happened 2 days ago. After bawling my eyes out for days in my room, thinking how stupid I was for going out with Naraku and wasting a year of life with him; I finally got the courage to face reality and move on. Because of my brave action my parents found a great opportunity to play match makers.

They set a dinner date for me and Hojo, the son of one of my mom's well-off friends. The dinner date was in fact nice. He was a nice guy, and he actually helped me forget about my failed relationship for a while and made me laugh, it was amusing not until my parents announced that I'm going to get married in 2 weeks. It seemed like everything was planned from the start, after breaking up with my boyfriend a week ago, they decided to drop the bomb 'oh hey kagome , since we are the coolest parents ever why don't you get married to this really nice and wealthy guy, since your douchebag of a boyfriend dumped you for a slut'. Seeing my parents welcome him warmly and handing my own life to a guy I just met, without my consent; I sneered in realization. My parents have no other intention but to control my life, and choose what they think is the best for me. The same night after the dinner I decided to run away. My deep thoughts were interrupted by my mom screaming on the other line

" Kagome you better come back her now or else you're going to be punished. I'm going to use all of my power to bring you home. If I get a hold of you, you'll be grounded for a year and you'll marry Hojo whether you like it or not. So don't you let me catch you, you ungrateful child" my mom said shrieking angrily this time.  
That's what I'm planning to do I thought to myself.  
" Mom I love you and I'm really sorry, can u please give me some space. I'll take care of myself," I said and then ended the call.

As if on cue, Sango-my best friend walked into the room with Rin my manager/best friend.  
"So Kagome, where are you going now? The look on your face says that, your  
Mom is now cursing you, and calling you different names; am I right? Your mom's going to find out soon, that you're here in Europe." Sango said with a humor on her face

I smirked at her silly comment, her mom fuming and yelling at the phone would probably be a nice sight to behold. But after realizing that I have to face their rage sooner or later, my face dropped instantly. Rin and Sango looked at me with an understanding look

" Kagome,what is your plan now. We can't hide here in Europe forever" Sango said

"Is there anybody you know that could help us?" Rin said hopefully. I took out my phone and looked at the screen - 60 messages and 87 missed calls. I sighed in frustration, I unlocked my phone and looked through my contacts and that was when the name hit me. There is still hope I thought to myself, I looked at the two girls looking at me intently with curious eyes.

"I know somebody who could help us! I can finally get away from my parents" I said with joy

"Who can help us?" They asked in anticipation. I smiled warmly at them, even though it seems like everyone already turned their backs against me, they are still here with me; really cliché but true. If something good or bad happens to her, name it and they will be right next to her guiding her through. These two are just like her, except for the fact that their parents are not hunting them down. Instead of running away they kind of told them a different story in order to get away from then, I guess their saying is right - strict and controlling parents really make sneaky children.

"We are going to my brother" they arched their brows in confusion

"Don't you think your parents will find you quicker if you go to your brother?" Rin asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they already informed Souta about me running away from home again. So if I convince him to help me hide and lie to my parents. My life will be so much easier" I finished while smiling evilly. This probably is the greatest idea ever. Rin and Sango looked at each other bewildered, then after processing what I just said they looked back at me and grinned.

* * *

The morning announcement ended and the students started settling down. Kaede stood up from her seat and started her lesson about Japan's history. Inuyasha looked at her like she was speaking a different language, he then suppressed a yawn. History must be the most boring subject ever and Mrs. Kaedes monotonous voice is also not helping him stay awake. He looked around him and saw half of his class spacing out and only a quarter is really paying attention. He looked back at his friends who were currently making their selves busy by checking out the girls. He smirked to his self, he looked at his friend- Souta.

"HA what is wrong with these people" he whispered to him, after not getting a reply, he looked at him curiously. Something was off about him.

"Souta" he looked back at Inuyasha

"oh what did you say?"

Inuyasha stared at him skeptical; Souta is never a type a kind of guy to space out during class. Something must be going on; he shook his head and went back on listening to Kaede, while still thinking of his friend's weird behaviour. His train of thoughts were interrupted when Kouga uttered  
"ugh why is there no pretty girls in this class"  
" I know what you feel dude same faces all the time" Bankotsu added then screamed" I'm sick of all yo' faces." All the girls in the class gave him a dirty look. Inuyasha snickered along with the other guys  
"Shut up, boys at the back" Kaede rolled her eyes in annoyance. It's something she's used to by now, these boys are nothing but trouble but what can she do, their parents are one of the most powerful people in the world. She just let out an exasperated sigh and went back on teaching, she swear she has the worst bad luck. "This is going to be a really long day "she mumbled.

Time passed by quickly and the bell went off indicating that lunch hour has started. Kaede looked at the time and decided to wrap things up for the day

"That is it for today's lesson, to the people who listened attentively I guarantee you will pass tomorrows test and to those people who didn't, good luck on passing" she finished with a huge grin on her face. Oh how she loves making this delinquent suffer, the look on their faces especially the infamous boys at the back was price less. It is this small moments, why she loves her job.

"Are you f*cking kidding me" Bankotsu clenched his fist together, crushing the burger in his hands in the process. The guys looked at him and slumped on their seats.

"That old woman is really witty, I will give her a credit for that" Miroku said calmly

"That old hag is pissing me off, the one time I didn't pay attention in class and she tells us that we have a test tomorrow. I can't afford to fail this class again, I need to get my car back" Inuyasha stated while irritably taking a bite from his pizza

"Eh whatever, I might not go to school tomorrow" Kouga said cooly. Kouga is the guy in their group who doesn't really give a damn about almost everything.

"Souta you are screwed for tomorrow" Bankotsu said while putting his scrunched burger on the paper plate. Everybody looked at him confusedly

"You were spacing out the whole time" he said casually. Inuyasha gaped at him, so he was not the only one who noticed his friend's unusual behaviour.

Souta looked at them and sighed "Small problem with my parents" he darted his eyes away from them and leaned on his right arm. He actually feel bad for lying to his friends the whole time, he have never mentioned to them about his younger sister- who is currently his biggest dilemma right now. This means he has to solve this problem on his own. After getting a phone call from his parents last night, he figured that something bad happened. His parents will never personally call him if it is a trivial matter. Mrs. Higurashi informed him about his little sister running away from home again; this wasn't the first time she ran away. But according to his mom this is a serious case, Mrs. Higurashi filled him with the information of where she might have went but left the most crucial question- why did she ran away?.Mrs Higurashi ended the call with a puzzled Souta on the other line.

'Where the hell is she' he thought to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way towards his locker when he spotted a group of girls swarming over his destination. The girls squealed in delight after spotting him making his way towards them. As the school's hottest bad boy, he has a reputation with the girls; Inuyasha is never a romantic fellow and never take relationships seriously. They say that bad boys suffered from a heart ache before and got carried away, that's why they play with other people's heart. But that is not the case of Inuyasha Taisho, you see he has never experienced being in love before.

Inuyasha winked at them and made his early morning ritual – flirt.

"Hey Inuyasha" Sakura marched towards him.

"Hey" he said not even bothering to look back at the girl glaaring at her.

"Why didn't you call me last night? Did you not see my messages? Why didn't you answer your phone" Sakura bombed him with questions.

Inuyasha faced her while a couple of girls surrounded him on the side feeling him in the rolled his eyes in annoyance "Girls can you give us a moment?" He said while grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her away from the crowd. Sakura looked back at the girls who was currently giving her bad looks, being jealous of the attention, Inuyasha is showering her; she thought to herself.

Inuyasha pushed her harshly against the wall "What is wrong with you? Haven't I already made our relationship clear already?. It is purely sexual attraction that is it. Do not mistaken this as love, sweetheart" Inuyasha made his way towards his class, leaving a stunned Sakura.

After sitting on his chair, Inuyasha groaned silently. Now his day is ruined, he really didn't intend to hurt Sakura, even thought people might think he is the biggest jerk in the school; he is actually not a bad fellow. He looked ahead and saw Souta made his way towards his seat. 'I guess I'm not the only one who is having a bad day'. After nodding to each other, and being aware of each other's presence they went back on pondering what is bothering them.

Everyone was minding their own business when Bankotsu and Kouga ran into the room panting.  
They shouted at the same time "there's a new student" with grins on their faces….

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2.. **

**Hope you guys will like it...**

"Shut up, will you" Inuyasha screamed at his two friends, who were still talking about the new girl. "You guys will meet the wench next period so shut it forever" Bankotsu and Kouga rolled their eyes at him. Inuyasha has been in a bad mood ever since last week, his attitude has been driving them to the edge.

"Dude can you not be a party pooper, you know what is happening to you right now?" Kouga asked while inching closer to his left ear "That is what you call KARMA" he whispered wickedly. Inuyasha bolted out of his seat and watched Kouga in horror. All of the guys including Souta, burst out laughing. Whether you believe it or not Inuyasha is a superstitious guy. "Youre lying" Inuyasha said in shock while pointing his finger at him. Miroku joined into the fun and said "Do you know how many girls you left heartbroken? Has it ever crossed your mind, that one of them might know witchcraft?"

"You are right; I never intended to hurt their feelings. I can't help that I'm just irresistible and handsome" Souta smirked at how stupid and narcissist his best friend can be. Another fact about Inuyasha that nobody knows is that he thinks greatly of himself, and he takes things seriously even a joke like this.

"Guys give this guy a break, I don't think this is some kind of witch craftiest. It's just karma, after playing with 4 girls at once look what happened, you failed two of your classes and got your most precious car away" Souta said in a matter of fact voice. The guys started laughing while watching Inuyasha's eyes widen in panic. Their little fun was interrupted when Mrs. Kaede cleared her voice

"Will everyone please pay attention, especially the guys at the back" The gentlemen faced the board and gave their attention to the old woman; class will be over soon anyway,so focusing for just a couple of minutes would not hurt at all. As if on cue the bell went off "I will see you guys in homeroom, our class will be in the gym" Kaede finished and everyone stood up from their respective seats and made their way to the door.

The gang stood up from their seats and sprinted towards their next class, Inuyasha and Souta just watched them in amusement. "Souta what you said was not true, right?" Inuyasha said while walking beside Souta. Souta smiled at his friend's antic. "We were just messing with you, stop being superstitious maan." He said while elbowing Inuyasha on the side. Inuyasha sighed in relief while wiping an invisible sweat on his forehead "It would have been a lot of work to say sorry to all of those girls I left hearbroken" Souta shook his head in disbelief. If anybody heard Inuyasha's comment, they would think he was just joking around. But he knows him better than that…..

"Anyway how is the problem with your parents" Inuyasha said changing their topic. Souta looked at him and exhaled "No news yet" Inuyasha just nodded at him without even fully comprehending what his statement was about.

* * *

Kagome made her towards her homeroom, according to her teacher; which she just met yesterday they will be meeting in the gym. Mrs Kaede seemed like a nice woman, at first look you might think she is like those old, strict, unforgivable, and scary-looking professor. But after talking to her for a while she was actually a really cool teacher. Kagome's thoughts were disrupted when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen '2 messages', she unlocked her phone and deliberately looked at the messages

'Goodluck sweetie, hope you have a good first day in school.-Rin'

'You can do this Kags, you better find a good-looking guy for me and of course for yourself too ;). and better get some actions tonight . oh before i forget good luck. Anyway give me a call tonight, tell me if the boys in your class are hot...

Kagome smirked at her best friends' silliness, she closed her phone, not even bothering to finish reading what Sango has sent her. oh how she missed those sighed loudly, this week has been hell for her, finding a place to live and getting all the papers she needed in order to enroll to his brother's school was a lot of work, but with the help of her manager she was able to get through the process. In order to come to Japan without her parents finding out, she parted with her best friends and traveled alone. She willingly went on her own, knowing that she will be reunited with them soon enough.

Kagome strolled around, trying to find her way to her destination. After spotting the gym on the corner she walked towards it and knocked on the door. From the small window of the door, she can see the teacher she met yesterday talking in front of a group of people, if she is not mistaken; will be her classmates. Kaede looked at the door and saw a familiar face looking at her. She made her way towards the door but not without hissing at the infamous guys who were already making a lot of noise, because of the new individual who will be joing them.

Kaede opened the door and smiled at the young lady in front of her. "Come in, I will introduce you to the class" Kagome walked behind Kaede, she looked around her surrounding and examined the people she will be associated with. Most of the girls doesn't look pleased of her presence, while most of the guys looked really friendly; but too friendly especially a couple of guys sitting at very top of the bleachers. She even saw three of the guys fist pump like they are celebrating something. She scanned through the crowd when she suddenly met two pair of eyes, a golden one who was watching her moves intently and a pair of blue eyes like hers.'Uh-oh here comes nothing' she thought to herself while showing a forced smile in front of everyone.

"Can you please introduce yourself?"

"I'm Kagome Hitomi, it is very nice to meet you all" she bowed her head and looked at the crowd, however averted her eyes from a particular pair of questioning eyes.

'I am so dead' Kagome thought to herself while fidgeting nervously on her seat. She can feel someone drilling a hole on her back, but still prohibited herself from turning around and make eye contact to that person. Kagome frantically tapped her fingers on her binder while thinking of ways how to approach that person.

Without even noticing, class ended and everyone begun to head out of the gym, and there left was Kagome still sitting on the bottom of the bleacher waiting for an opportunity that will never come. She exhaled heavily; she glanced from her back and saw her brother and his friends making their way towards her.

Inuyasha gazed at the new girl once again, her looks and her presence itself was intriguing enough that he couldn't take his eyes away from her. After making a couple of eye contacts with her, he noted her eyes and how blue they are, it gave him an impression of a deep, blue sea. Her eyes held so much emotion in it that it wouldn't be hard to read what is on her mind. Inuyasha turned away and looked at his friends instead. The peculiar sensation he is feeling whenever he gaze at her, is something he has never felt before and is making him feel strange inside. As if it was an instinct, he sensed that he should not be inquisitive about it.

Bankotsu and Kouga was the first one who reached the bottom bleacher, followed by Miroku, Souta and Inuyasha. They hurriedly turned their heels towards the new girl.

"I cannot help but notice your beauty from a far. The name is Kouga" he finished coolly and extended his arms to Kagome. Kagome looked at him with disinterest. Inuyasha just watched from the side with amusement

"Hi" she said then diverted her eyes towards the pair of blue eyes who has been looking at her sternly. Miroku and Bankotsu introduced themselves after which was completely disregarded by her. She sighed in frustration; this is her only chance to persuade her brother

Souta just frowned at his little sister the whole time. He has so much things he wants to say to her, however if he mention anything; the secret he has been hiding his whole life will be expose. People might think he is really selfish, but if you have best friends like his, of course hiding your supermodel sister from them is the only right thing to do. He looked at his friends who were introducing themselves, and then back to his sister frenziedly; hoping that Kagome wouldn't give away the crucial information of them being related.

"We should go now, class will be starting son" Souta said trying his best to get his friends out of the room. Souta sighed in relief, they started heading towards the exit door when Kagome spoke. "Wait a second, sorry oni-"

The guys stopped right on their tracks and looked at the girl speaking. Souta turned his head around and looked at his sister, alarmed. With a lightning speed and a fast reflex she ran to Kagome and slapped his right hand on her mouth.

The tension in the room was so thick that one could almost cut it with a knife. …

**REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED :))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well that was an interesting turn of events" Kagome faced her older brother.

"Can you just go with it?"

"Oniichan, I didn't come here all the way from Europe to worry about your problems. I have BETTER things to do than 'stay away' from your friends. I don't know like maybe umm..." Kagome placed her index finger on her chin and pretended like she was thinking of something, then added "like maybe hide from our frikin crazy parents" Kagome shouted like a lunatic person.

After the small incident in the gym, things became twisted and complicated. Kagome just found herself being introduced as Souta's friend and her situation became crazier after that.

"You have been in Europe all this time? Why did you come here then?"Souta asked, trying his best to change their topic. Kagome glared at him in annoyance.

"Fine, I just want to protect you from my friends okay" Souta argued.

Kagome frowned at his older brother; his over protectiveness-sickness is acting up again. Ever since they were young, every time a guy talks to her, Souta will personally talk to the boy and after a couple of days, Kagome will never see or hear from the boy again. This kind of antic of his brother remained a mystery to Kagome. Souta is probably the best older brother ever, well minus the being over-protective part. But aside from that she loves him so much. Even though they were separated in a young age, it didn't affect their closeness.

When Kagome became a model, his brother became more cautious, to her despair. Even though he was thousands of miles away, he knows everything that was happening to her. A

Her brother always asks for unreasonable favor,but his request of hiding their relationship to his friends and everyone in school is something Kagome never expected. Kagome groaned in disbelief and frustration, she doesn't know If her oniichan is protecting her or just clearly being embarrassed of being related to her.

Her frown turned into a smile "I will let you do whatever you want, in one condition"

Souta looked at his sister meaningfully "I want to hear the whole story first, before I decide whether I will help you or not"

* * *

I walked into my first class dreadfully; it was only my second day in Shikon high and I'm already hating it.I don't know anybody in the school and to make things worse seems like nobody wants to befriend me. I groaned silently. I sat at the chair near the teacher's desk and opened my phone, might as well just play temple run. I was about to beat my highest score when someone tapped me on the back. I looked behind me and saw a guy pointing something in front of me, he was petrified. I didn't know the source of his fear not until I followed his line of vision. A girl was standing in front of me, tapping her foot on the marble floor impatiently. I removed my earphones and asked her nonchalantly "Do you need something". I heard everyone gasped at my statement, I even saw the girl in front of me slightly flinch. I looked around the room and saw everyone looking at me with horror, like I did something sinful.

"Um excuse me, you are sitting on MY chair" she pointed her finger at me elegantly, and emphasized the word 'MY'

"You might want to sit at the back" she added while moving her finger and pointing it to an empty chair at the very back of the room. She arched her brows and looked at me wickedly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance I looked at her friends or more of like her minions; they gave me a dirty look and signaled me to move. I swore under my breath, and made my way towards the back of the room.

I collapsed on the chair and growled silently 'can this day get any better' I asked myself sarcastically. I was about the mutter incoherent words to myself when I felt someone tap me on my arm lightly "What do you need" I hissed rather harshly.

"Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Ayame" she said with a sweet smile

I slapped myself mentally for my rudeness "I'm so sorry, I'm just having a bad day, I'm Kagome" I smiled back at her

"It's alright, I can totally understand. She is a total bitch" she said in a hushed voice. I gaped at her in disbelief.

"Don't worry I got your back, that girl is the meanest….."

I smiled warmly at her while listening to her stories; I think I just found myself a friend….

Luckily for me, I have Ayame for most of my classes. We talked and got to know each other more. She told me everything I need to know about Shikon academy, really interesting stories and events that have taken place in here. Her stories amazed and also surprised me, these happenings seemed unreal. I never knew there is senior ditch day, also her stories about dressing up in school and their school events surely astonished me.

After the bell went off, we made our way to the cafeteria; as if bad luck is following I spotted her again. According to Ayame, her name is Sakura. She is the most popular girl in school and considered the prettiest and most influential girl in school. I rolled my eyes after hearing that, since when does being influential matter, everyone should be treated equally. I was mostly homeschooled so I don't really have enough experience with this whole popular clique and well pretty much high school itself. I only heard about this kind of tales from Rin. I realized we live in such a cruel world, all the bullying and discriminating actually occurs and has been part of our daily lives and is something not unusual.

Asking Ayame this kind of questions and finding them out from her made me look like a fool. I have been really oblivious to my surroundings, and I have been really missing out a lot. Thanks to my awesome parents for locking me up from the real world, now I have no idea how to face reality.

I looked at Sakura again, in disgust this time, after just meeting her in three hours I have witnessed how harshly she treats everyone. My train of thoughts were disrupted when I heard a voice calling me, I looked behind Sakura and saw Kouga calling my name.

From a deafening noise, the cafeteria suddenly became dead silent.

"Kagome come sit with us" Kouga made his way towards me; he grabbed my tray and dragged me to their table. Ayame followed my trails. I looked around and everyone was looking at me in shock, I noticed a couple of girls glaring at me, and of course I didn't miss the nasty look Sakura gave me. I sat beside Souta and preceded being awkward, only making a couple of talk with the uncomfortable- Ayame, sitting beside me.

I looked away from the group for a second and unexpectedly spotted a pair of amber eyes staring back at me. This was the same guy, I have been fascinated with ever since yesterday. His eyes are so captivating that you could get lost while staring at them. My gaze then went down to his nose, and to his irresistible looking lips. I licked my bottom lips and bit it gently, while imagining what the feeling would be like if those pair of lips were touching mine. I suddenly noticed those lips curve upward. My gaze went back up and saw a sign of amusement reflecting on those amber pools. I hurriedly averted my eyes and looked at the floor- which seemed like the most fascinating thing at that moment.

* * *

I looked at her again; I really have no idea why I am so attracted to her. She was just wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a loose white tee and doesn't even have any make up on, yet to me she is the most gorgeous person in this room. I smiled to myself; I am probably losing my mind. I was about to look the other direction when she suddenly looked up and stared back at me. I looked at her eyes, now I remember why I am charmed to her. It all started with those innocent looking blue eyes. I noted her eyes scanning my face and landing on my lips. I saw her lick and bit her bottom lips after, which made her small but pure and beautiful face – seductive. I smirked at her; my grin became bigger after seeing her face turn red from getting caught. She looked at the floor with interest I chucked silently at her silliness, which i found really adorable .I abruptly averted my eyes 'what is happening to me' , the fuzzy feeling inside of me is acting up again, I moved my right hand from my burger and felt my chest. My heartbeat is kind of unusual , its beating a little bit faster than usual. I looked around me and suddenly noticed Souta observing me.

Souta looked at me with eyes that were burning with- what looked like possessiveness. My slightly troubled face turned into a frown .

**Reviews would be highly appreciated :))**

**btw THANK YOU SO MUCH for following/favoriting and of course reviewing this story :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Who the hell is that girl?" Sakura screamed angrily to her friends.

"She looks naïve and weak" Kagura said nonchalantly

"Well I think from a boy's perspective, she has a really nice skin and her beauty is really unique" Jakotsu stated with a high-pitched voice. Sakura looked at him in disbelief, she grabbed the nail polish away from Jakotsu

"Hey that is mine, I'm not done yet" he whined

"You think she is beautiful, did you see what she was wearing?" Sakura said furiously

"Apparently lots of guys from our school find her attractive" Kanna added casually.

Sakura just looked at them in shock. The new girl in the school is seemingly getting a lot of attention. It all started with their small confrontation in the room. She daringly took her spot and answered her back. Now she is seducing Inuyasha and his friends. She walked around her room – feverishly. 'This cannot be happening, who does she think she is?'

Kagura walked towards her friend "Better find something dirty about that Kagome girl before it's too late" she whispered evilly.

* * *

I watched the girls in front of me uninterested 'What is wrong with me'. I glanced at the girl on my side. She was wearing a tight tank top and short shorts, I moved my gaze to her face. Her face was full of make up on, from us- guys' perspective; we would find her really sexy and pretty. But seems like my definition of sexiness changed in one snap, my perspectives and the way I look at girls are suddenly changing.

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

"Are you sick?"

I just shook my head "I don't know either". The girls in front of me just smiled at me understandingly

"Okay we will talk to you later" they blew me a kiss and went to their respective seats. I would usually feel happy about them hanging around me, but not today.

I was battling my own thoughts, when I noticed my friends sat beside me.

"Hey man" Miroku punched me on my arm

"Hey"

I moved my gaze and stared at the door instead. It appears that something is missing; it has been about 2 days since I'm experiencing this loss or more like missing someone. I looked at the door intently hoping that some kind of miracle will happen, when suddenly everything around me stopped moving. My heart skipped a beat, I can hear my body warming up and the fuzzy feeling inside of me was triggered in some way. She moved her head and blue eyes stared back at me. I could suddenly hear my heart beating rapidly and I suddenly became nervous. She made her way towards me, and sat on the vacant seat on my side. I gawked at her without shame.

"Did it hurt when you fell?" I asked her casually. She looked at me confusedly

"Pardon me?"

"Did it hurt when you fell, from heaven?" I said with my signature smile that would make girls faint right on their spot. Her frown turned into a sweet smile

"Yes I died 18 years ago with that pick up line" she answered confidently.

I looked back at her in surprise and amusement. "BURN" Kouga said while patting me on the back.

It has been almost 4 weeks since, I have been experiencing this frivolous feeling inside of me and this, unbalanced heart beat occurring once in a while. It has also been 4 weeks since that Kagome Hitomi came into my life.

* * *

It has been almost a month since I started going here in Shikon academy. So far things are going smoothly, well except for Sakura who I assume is not pleased with me as well.

"Yes Sango, she is doing fine. Yeah you can do that to her when you're finally here." After telling Rin and Sango about the things that are happening to me in school, I mentioned to them my little problem with Sakura and how it's becoming worse. Of course Sango being herself became furious and threatened me that if don't do anything she will give Sakura a piece of her mind .Our small conversation was interrupted when I heard the door leading to the rooftop –being opened.

After discovering this rooftop, Ayame told me that this place is off limits, and people will get punished if they are caught here.I obviously disregarded the rules and continued using this place as my haven. 'Who in their right mind, aside from me, would go to the rooftop' I muttered to myself

"Sango I will call you later" I ended the call right away. I carefully made my way towards the door. I suddenly heard a man's voice "Who is there" he sounded familiar.

I stood by the wall that is separating me from the door and the mysterious guy. Without even thinking I just ran to the only exit and entrance of the room and collided with him

"What are you doing here" I opened my eyes and met amber pools. After realizing our position, I unconsciously inched my face closer to his, he smiled at my subconscious action, and did the same. He tilted his head on the side and inched his face closer, he held me closer to him. It was like my intuitive mind has been longing for this moment, my lips were about to touch his when my phone suddenly rung.

I hastily pushed myself from him and answered the phone quickly.

"Yeah Oniichan, I will be home soon" After the phone call ended I stood infront of him, embarrassed and disappointed in some way. Even without looking up I can sense that he is just watching me

"Why are you here? This is my secret place" he said

"This is MY secret place" I replied with so much force, looking intently at him this time. He just looked at me with interest and amusement. He suddenly walked closer to me

"Well, if you want, this can be our secret place" He quickly moved his face closer to mine and kissed me passionately, I responded without hesitation and with the same passion.

**Hope you guys liked it**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED :)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys will like it :)**

He slammed his hands on his expensive, ligneous desk; he looked at the confidential file once again and threw it to the floor.

"Are you guys' stupid? An 18 year old girl tricked you?" Mr. Higurashi howled

"Sir I'm really sorry but Miss Kagome is a smart young lady" Jaken replied while trembling nervously.

"I don't give a damn; I demand to know where my daughter's exact location"

"As you request Sir, I'll report her precise location as soon as possible"

"I want the file on my desk tomorrow morning" Mr. Higurashi yelled in annoyance

"Yes Sir"

* * *

"Sango we are here" Rin shook her friend awake. Sango opened her right eye and looked as the sight of a grand mansion came to view. The car stopped and the doors were opened, they got out of the car and looked at the manor in front of them in admiration. A tight and powerful hug, redirected their focus to the said person.

Kagome hugged her friends closer; she looked up and saw Rin and Sango grinning at her.

"Can't believe I missed you so much" Sango said while responding to Kagome's hug

"I know, I missed my model" Rin added while putting both of her arms to her two best friends.

The girls were welcomed warmly by Souta, they got their own rooms and started making themselves comfortable in their new place.

"So Sango, excited to go to school tomorrow?" Kagome asked with her mouth full of white chocolate ice cream. After helping the girls get settled in, they decided to take a rest and talk. Sango licked her spoon clean and pointed it to Kagome "You bet, I want to meet some cute guys"

"Ha good luck, I am sure you will have so much fun. I am in a vacation mode right now and for the rest of the year, after working so much I deserve a break" Rin said while smirking.

"Let's go Sango" I opened the door and pulled her from the passenger seat. Sango just looked at me with a terrified look. I smirked at her silly reaction; this was exactly what I looked like on my first day.

"Kagome, I don't want to go." I started laughing; going in a very big school with a bunch of teenagers for the first time can be really overwhelming.

"I know how you feel, been there done that. No need to worry, look at me I made it by myself, you don't have to be scared at least you have me with you. "

"You are right, I am just going to think that this is like a party with a bunch of teenagers plus studying and teachers and"

"Okay I get it Sango, let's go"

We made our way towards the main office to get her schedule. As she looked at the paper in front of her, her worried face turned into a peaceful one. I grabbed the paper away from her and scanned it with anticipation

"I have you in all of my classes" Sango said while walking beside me.

"I know" we went into our class and sat in our seats, I was busily telling Sango about the current events in school, when four gentlemen came in and took their seats beside ours. Followed by a girl whom I'm not mistaken is someone I despise.

"Hey Kags, would you like to introduce me to this maiden" Miroku said while staring at Sango. I diverted my eyes from Sakura and Inuyasha and looked at Sango.

"This is Sango. Sango this is Miroku the pervert" Miroku gaped at me in surprise; I continued introducing Sango to the other boys, ignoring the look Miroku is giving me.

"Sango my lady, do not believe what" he was suddenly cut off by Sango "I heard a lot of things about you, you don't have to deny this things" The rest of the guys started laughing while consoling Miroku.

I smiled at the happy bunch, while secretly glancing at the two figures still busily talking. I felt a slight discomfort as I further saw them enjoying each other's company, a tang of pain can also be sensed. The troubled feelings grew as I saw her give him a peck on the lips. I instantly looked away and felt my heart twinge a little.

I looked at Mrs. Kaede as she explained to us the cell organelles and its functions. Listening to her would be an understatement, there were too many things going through my mind to actually pay attention in class. After the kiss at the roof top, things between them didn't go the way she thought it would be. As she started realizing her feeling for him, he became distant and he started avoiding her as much as he could. She peered at said person; she stared at him shamelessly when he suddenly looked back.

* * *

I looked on my sides when I felt someone observing me; I looked around and met blue eyes. Her eyes were piercing me with so much emotion, hurt and a trace of confusion. I looked away as I can't stand seeing her so vulnerable. My feeling for her grew each day, but because of some circumstances I had to forget about it.

-flashback-

I bid my good bye to Kagome and opened the door out of our secret place. It was the first time, I felt something different for a girl. Feelings that is stronger than lust and desire. Days have passed and we became closer and more comfortable with each other, I always wanted my day to start by seeing her face and her beautiful smile.

I walked towards my girl and hugged her from behind "Hey beautiful" she looked back and faced me to hug me back. We were lost with each other that the people around us were ignored and gone unnoticed.

"Hey guys" Bankotsu said while punching me on the arm. I let go of Kagome and faced my friends instead. They all grinned at me, happy with how things are going great with me, except for a certain someone – Souta. He looked at Kagome with a worried look, I have always wondered if he likes her as well. I would always feel a slight annoyance and possessiveness from him, whenever he sees me with Kagome. Considering that I treat Souta as one of my brothers, I always end up disregarding such feelings, until one day things drastically changed.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" I looked at Souta and back to my phone

"Sure what is it?"

"I want you to do me a favor" as I heard his serious tone, I asked him to stop first. I went to my phone and texted a last few words and smiled. "What is it bro?" I said while smiling. Souta looked at me with a determined face "I want you to stay away from Kagome". As the words came out of Souta's mouth he heard his phone beeping. He looked at Souta with a baffled look

"Why?" I said with confusion

"You are not good for her" he said

"Who are you to decide whether someone is good for her or not" I said with annoyance

"Inuyasha you play with girls feelings ALL THE TIME" I slightly winced as he said that. I looked at the floor as my vision started to dim. Within a second my right fist landed on his face.

"This is different, don't insult me" I held the collar of his shirt. He sneered and brought his hand to his face and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth.

"I never taken a girl seriously, she is different" I added

"What made you think that this one is different, if you never even experience love before? You will just end up playing with her feelings too , and when you get tired of her you will just leave her heartbroken, just like the hundreds of girls you played with" Souta said

My eyes widened in shock. As his words registered in my head, I started to realize he was right. I pushed him away from me and sat on the chair nearby.

"Stay away from her, it will be the best for the two of you" he added, he turned his heels towards the exit door

"Do you like her?" Souta stopped on his tracks

"If I say yes, would you stay away from her" he asked coolly

"You stupid dumb ass, do you love her?" I stood up from my sit and walked towards him. He faced me and said

"Yes I love her so much, that is why I want the best for her" I smiled sadly at him

"You are right, you will make her happy and I won't. I will never change and I will just hurt her at the end. Just promise me you will never make her cry and always make her smile." I patted him on the shoulder; he looked at me unhappily and with a slight regret. I left the room first but not without saying sorry.

-end-

**That is it for this chapter, I will be posting 3 chapters this week that is my gift to you guys :D**

**Big thanks to -ForeverxWeird -Opalbrat - StevieWonderBoyx and to the guest who reviewed my previous chappies, it really means a lot to me. Also to those who favorited and followed this story , thank you so much :)))**

_**Reviews would be much appreciated :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : It's finally summer :D. sorry for the late update btw**

"Jaken did you bring all the documents that I need?" Mr higurashi asked while reading the reports for the month.

"Yes sir , and I just want to notify you that we will be in his property in 5 minutes" Mr higurashi nodded and went back on looking through the documents. After a while the limousine stopped and the door was stepped out of the car and fixed his suit. He made his way towards the broad wooden entrance and there was an old woman standing confidently, from her looks it cannot be denied that she has been serving this residence for quite some time now. She bowed her head politely and said "Mr HIgurashi follow me please" . After walking around the spacious and luxurious household, they finally reached their destination, the old woman knocked on the door of the study room. A deep voice was heard inside and told them to come in.

Mr higurahsi and Jaken entered the dark and gloomy room and saw a man making his way towards them. The man was a guy you would expect to look like as a villain in action movies and what not.

Mr. Higurashi smiled at him professionally and said "It's a pleasure to meet you finally Mr. Onigumo"

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Higurashi" Mr. Onigumo shook his hand and gestured him to sit

"I'm really grateful to you for telling me about my daughter's whereabouts" Mr higurashi said relieved

"It was nothing, I heard from my daughter Sakura about a Kagome Hitomi in her school and I found out from her that she is related to you. Without even thinking and knowing about your situation at home, I carelessly told you about her. I don't think its right for me to be meddling with your troubles at home." Mr. Onigumo said deviously

"I dont know how your daughter found out about that but if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found my rebellious daughter."

-x-

"How did it go dad?" Sakura asked

"It went well my princess" Mr. Onigumo said

"What's their plan now?"

"They are planning to bring her back to US and marry her off to someone" he said while casually organizing his folders. Sakura's smile widened after hearing the news, she wasnt wrong on resorting to her dad in time of crisis like this. "Are you feeling much better now?" he sighed

"I am feeling so much better now" she smiled. Mr Onigumo just shook his head in defeat, he will do anything just for his only daughter. He just wants the best for her and of course to prevent hearing her anoying cries and nagging. He can finally sleep in peace, now that she got what she wanted. "Do you need anything else?" he added

"No that's all daddy, you are the best dad in the whole world" she said while quickly leaving his room. And thats why he loves his daughter so much.

-x-

Kagome walked to her next class slowly, it has been almost a month since her last encounter with Inuyasha. Ever since then he did nothing but avoid her. Just when she thought she finally found the right guy everything suddenly went down to the drain. She walked to her usual spot and sat quietly, she looked around and saw her friends talking . She spotted Miroku and Sango talking on the corner of the room, a small smile escape her mouth. Atleast someone found love. Sango glanced to her direction and smiled widely. KAgome saw her quickly excuse herself and ran to her.

"Guess what?" Sango asked

"You and Miroku are dating now" Kagome said casully

"No silly" she said. Kagome arched her brow in confusion "He asked me to go to the prom with him" she added.

"Im happy for you" Kagome stated

"But you dont look like you are happy" Sango said smiling sadly at her friend. After everyhting that happened, Inuyasha just left her bestfriend hanging . He needs a serious beating. Sango's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a commotion at the entrance of their class. She looked at the source of the noise and growl in anger.

"He has the guts to flirt with those girls infront of you? How dare he?" "I will show him" Sango said in a hush voice but loud enought for Kagome to hear.

"Let him be, atleast now we know the real him" Kagome said trying to calm her raging friend.

"Anyway is it just me but I feel like something bad is going to happen today?" Kagome added

"Yes something really terrible will happen to that jerk" Sango said while throwing daggers at Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and slumped on her seat

"Sorry to interrupt but to all the student please report to the concert hall right now. I repeat all the student please report to the concert hall right now" Everybody listened to the announcement and chatters began after it ended.

"Can I please get your attention?" Mrs kaede said trying to bring down the commotion. There's probably something big thats going to happen today. It's unusual for the principal to bring all the students down all at once just to make an announcement.

"Please head to the concert hall in an orderly manner" Everybody stood from their spots and started heading to the hall.

"What is this about?" Sango asked

"I think the principal is making an announcement" Ayame shrugged. Kagome and her friends sat close to the back and the corner of the room where its hard to be spotted, while Inuyasha and the boys sat infront of them. After everyone was sitted, an old man walked to the stage and tapped the microphone on the center to grab everybody attention. The students chatter were dismissed and the teachers standing on the sides stood up straight and gave their full attention to the old man speaking.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to interrupt you class but we need to make an announcement today" the principal said

Kagome looked around her surrounding, even with the dim lights she can see black figures moving around the room and heading to the exits,. Her attention to the old man was long gone and just focused on the suspicious shadows. It was like a dejavu, before she could wrap her mind into the situation all the lights were turned off and a spot light was focused at the center of the stage

"Without further ado lets welcome Mr Higurashi"

**A/N: I know i promised last chapter that I will update 3 chapters, but i didnt get any feedbacks :( and I also became really busy at school, but fortunately school is finally over for me! Its finally summer. SOooo guys please dont forget to leave a review, you will make a certain girl (me) really happy :))**


End file.
